


“I am a private detective. I am paid to be inquisitive and presumptuous.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All Dialogue, Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Towel Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: post-case, post hospital...





	“I am a private detective. I am paid to be inquisitive and presumptuous.”

"John - don't be ridiculous. I can walk."

"No, in fact, you can't, which is why I'm carrying you up the stairs, you git."

"It wasn't -"

"Entirely your fault?"

"I am a private detective -"

"Yes... that is true..."

"I am paid to be inquisitive and presumptuous."

"Not as such, actually. Fifteen - when - sixteen - was the last time - seventeen - really the door is locked for once - you were actually paid?"

"Uhmm."

"In pounds, not in socks -"

"You have to admit they were nice socks -"

"Tea, I need all the tea."

"John -"

"You truly are an idiot, at times."

"I know, I'm -"

"Budge up, don't apologise, I just wish that you would think before trying to take down a suspect twice your size -"

"Murderer."

"He was only a suspect until he confessed, after he -"

"Don't say it."

"Fell on your leg and broke it in, how many places?"

"But did you see how green Donovan went, when she saw?"

"That was impressive -"

"Nearly worth it."

"You know it will be weeks in a cast - the hottest summer in decades -"

"Dull."

"Hungry?"

"No, just sleepy. I am sorry, John."

"I know, love. I know. Just go to sleep."

"You'll stay?"

"Of course, nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I do -"

"I know, love, me too."


End file.
